Nemer(Persistence Canon)
Nemer are a race of men or mer from the continent of Natirth, alternatively known as Nonelves '''and sometimes '''Shyde, they are a beautiful race and thus said to be somehow related to the Nymphs found in High Rock of Tamriel. Certain Tamrielic people believe that the Nemer are a mixed breed between Nymphs and Altmer. While in truth their elven description is merely a coincidental similarity. Natirth Geographically speaking, Natirth is west of Yokuda and East of Akavir, being on the opposite side of the hemisphere from Tamriel. The continent included terrain that was as varied as any other. Besides the exterior coastline to the west and south, the fertile inland were connected by an inland lake in the west and east regions of Natirth. A broad region of sands dominated southern Natirth. In the North, Natirth was bordered by a vast region of massive glaciers and tundra. Biology and appearance Nemer are among the shortest of the humanoid races, shorter than most humans and elves. Nemer are beautiful men and women who appear to be in their twenties ot thirties throughout most of their lives, their skin is a pale white, somewhat similar to northern human races like Nords. They are slender, with pointed ears and round eyes, due them being cathemeral life-forms, the eyes can be of mainly light colors, heterochromatic eyes are also quite common among Nemer. Nemer are a race of highly magical descent, surpassing most in magical aptitude. Nemer unlike most other creatures do not sleep, instead they go into a state of Torpor, decreasing their physiological activity reducing body temperature and metabolic rate. Nemer have tails at least half as long as their body length that end in a pointed tip of multiple various shapes, their tails grow longer to constantly match the individuals height. The, Nemer themselves however only reach to maximum of 170 cm or 5.5 ft in height for males and about 20 cm or 8 inches less for females, resulting in lesser strength than most other species. Their hair colour comes in many varieties, due to small particles within the hairs scattering coloured light. Most Nemer are in excellent physical shape and are quite well-endowed but this is not a constant for all. A distinctive trait is their ability to regenerate. Nemer do not heal by scarring and is capable of the regeneration of entire lost appendages, such as limbs, in a period of roughly 3 weeks to a month, and, in certain cases, more vital structures, even less vital parts of the brain. Nemer can also readily accept transplanted organs from other individuals, including eyes and parts of the brain restoring the alien organs to full functionality. This regeneration occurs via the formation of a "bud" at the end of the damaged appendage, followed by growth of the new limb. Nemer body cells are replaced every 80 hours and because of their regenerative abilities, Nemer can live indefinitely. 9 in 10 of every Nemer born is Female meaning most Nemer are female, with only 10% of the population being male, they are generally viewed as somewhat holy creatures, and every Male born rises to the most powerful positions quickly. Psychology Over the years of their existence, the Nemer gradually evolved to become much more advanced and the neurological make-up of the Nemer was much more complex than that of average men. Due to their longevity and strong ties to magic, Nemer have a detached view of the world outside of their sphere. As their brains further evolved, their intelligence and capacity to store knowledge greatly increased. Nemer as a whole have difficulty believing that the events occurring over mere “years” affect them in any major way, with the exception of major tragedies. Nemer instead look at things from a much longer perspective, unconcerned with anything that has consequences that stretch over anything less than decades. This detached view of the world can make Nemer seem distant and intimidating, not to mention haughty and arrogant. Furthermore, the nature of Nemer similar to Altmer might frighten less magically talented races. Nemer, however, take friendships quickly to heart and can react with rage when their compatriots are threatened. Combined with their general intelligence and arcane power, this loyalty to friends make them formidable allies and dangerous enemies. Though perhaps haughty in their view of it many feel a need to explore the world around them and are curious, particularly in their youth. Society and culture The Nemer have developed a very advanced and civilized culture. Art, music and literature show an unsurpassed creativity on Nirn. In terms of temperament, they are both soft spoken and gentle. They are extremely tempered to the point that they are slow to anger and have the remarkable ability to maintain their concentration without being distracted by emotional responses. Other notable personality traits include being inquisitive and creative as well as being quiet, they also looked upon monogamy as a quaint and impractical, practice. Once a Nemer decide on a course of action, they are not easily swayed from that decision. Positive emotions such as happiness, love and pleasure are very important to them, while negative ones such as anger, fear, or depression are shunned. Nemer are known to dress in wildly colourful or revealing attire. It was common to see Nemer wearing shockingly bright shades of various colours in wildly designed or skin tight clothing with bizarre colour designs, patterns, and symbols. Nemer also tend to wear seductive clothing. In terms of governance, the Nemer make use of a highly efficient representative form of government, similar to a Senate. They tend to be lawful and organized, with little tolerance for those that operate outside the status quo. The Nemer cherish peace and is seen as one of the most peaceful species on Nirn. Language Nemer are known to be Multilingual, They have a language of their own, which is said to sound like Ayleid, Bosmer and faerie languages, but share no vocabulary. A language, very hard to learn by common Tamrielic races. Thus, In order to converse with the Tamrielic races they have acquired the knowledge of their languages especially the shared language, Tamrielic. But some are known to have learned Aldmeris and others yet study the languages of the Ehlnofex. The Nemer interest in languages however, does not stop there as some Nemer have copied the writings written in elder scrolls attempting to learn what they call the "Elder language", some even claim to be fluent in it. Technology They had developed a reputation for being one of the most skilled designers on Nirn. This partly stemmed from the fact that they saw everything as a work of art rather than being a simple tool or weapon.Their technology was notable for being unique, yet comparable to that of the other races of Nrin. While their ships were significantly different from those of other races, they were in fact more efficient in design. However, such vessels tended to be extremely difficult to construct. Powers Nemer are powerful Alteration mages and unlike most other races, they carry the spell sparks. from birth. But in turn needs to learn the Flames spell. Skill bonuses *+10 Alteration (level 25) *+5 Illusion (level 20) *+5 Conjuration (level 20) *+5 Destruction (level 20) *+5 Enchanting (level 20) *+5 Restoration (level 20) Starting spells *Sparks (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) *Candlelight (Alteration) Special abilities *Overcharge: All Nemer can overcharge spells with one hand as if dual casting, for 60 seconds each day. *Nemer Regeneration: Passive ability of Nemer, Nemer heal wounds at an accelerated rate, in the span of roughly a month they can regrow entire appendixes. Trivia *The Persistence version of Nemer are the most lore-friendly race Nait has ever created. *Nemer had a Period where they were called Shydes, but this was eventually changed to preserve the lore further. *Nemer abilities are similar if not identical to the real-life animal known as an Axolotl. *Nemer were originally far above most other species but are from time to time nerfed although they retain their outlandish abilities unheard of on Tamriel. Category:Races Category:Persistence Canon